


All Gone

by cateronix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Puns, Comedy, Complex Emotions, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I mean a lot of cursing, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Soulmates, creepiness, cursing, oh you betcha you skelefuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateronix/pseuds/cateronix
Summary: You're a struggling college student who's gradually getting their life in order. But that all changes when you're thrown into an alternate universe with a familiar group of skeletons, had it'd been your horny barely-legal teenage dumbass here instead of present-you, your teenage self would've been jumping for joy- but now?You just hope they can handle the storm that's coming their way, in a form of a very fed up adult human who's struggling to deal with all their shenanigans.Until they get that machine fixed, you're living with some pretty dangerous monsters. But with a borderline death wish you can only hope for some sort of relief, which un(luckily) for everyone turns into some much-needed love for you and the skeletons.
Relationships: Everyone/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 97
Kudos: 590





	1. Up and at 'em!

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone! I'm back from the grave with a brand new fic I thought of at 2-am, let's see if we can get more than one chapter sh'all we?

You’d long since woken up, but the warmth of your bed and the comfiness of your blanket keeps you grounded in a lush cocoon of comfort. You were steadily drifting back into the welcoming clutches of sleep when a small furry ‘bap’ against your face startled you awake, accompanied by an insistent _meow_. With your fuzzy eyesight clearing, you were able to focus on the fluffy face of your cat- staring at you from atop your blanket cocoon.

If your alarms didn’t wake you, this furry but ultimately cute menace would. Having seen its job complete it hopped off, settling by the doorway of your room to wait till you got up. With a small groan, you threw your many blankets aside and got to your feet, groggily throwing some pants on to shut off your remaining alarms before ultimately deciding that some breakfast would do you some good and that feeding the little monster you called your pet would get her to shut up for a minute.

“Hello, baby.” You’d stopped to give your cat a few scratches behind the ear before opening your bedroom door, you rarely kept it open while you were home since you liked the privacy but when you weren't home the door was always wide open- mostly because of your baby of a cat who always _INSISTED_ on sleeping on your bed rather than the expensive specialty cat bed you'd bought her. But to each their own.

You were not surprised to see your roommate passed out on the couch. She lived a considerably more exciting life compared to yours. This little freak of nature was named Lora and was like a pure ray of sunshine compared to your gloomy self, often dragging you to parties or making sure you got up at a reasonable time. A small smile bloomed across your face at the thought. Damn, you loved her with all your dumpy self. If it wasn't for your cat causing you to trip over your own feet you were sure you could've kept daydreaming about all the good things your roommate has done for you.

"...Huh...? (Y/N)? I-Is that you?" _Fuck_. You hadn't meant to wake her up! "(Y/N). What did I tell you about waking up at noon?" Huh? It couldn't possibly be noon because that would mean you were going to be late for your class.

The sudden realization that you were very well going to be late for your daily classes made you nearly flip your shit. You seriously were one day actually going to strangle yourself. But the sound of Lora snickering to herself snapped you out of your thoughts, you must've been staring absently into the main room like an idiot. "I'll make you some quick breakfast and feed your cat- you go on ahead and get dressed." You hadn't even realized she'd gotten up- despite the living room looking like a tornado had gone through it Lora still looked impeccably good, even in yesterday's clothes. With a small sigh, you nodded. "Thanks, _mom_..."

Lora rolled her eyes at you and turned her focus towards the kitchen as you backtracked towards your room. This is one of the reasons you hate mornings, you always forget what you were supposed to do that day, often leaving you panicked and rushing through the first few hours of the day as you tried to figure out your messy schedule.

  
You walk towards the closet and decide to nab some comfy clothes such as some loose jeans, a bra, and a graphic tee. With some clothes in-hand you promptly book it to the shared bathroom that connects your room to Lora's.

"Hm, do I have time for a shower?" A quick look glance towards the clock tells you that you do not. With a sigh, you resign yourself to just getting dressed. While you work on brushing your teeth you start thinking about what you should do after your classes, thankfully you're off work today but that doesn't mean you should waste the day away with gaming or simply hang indoors. Hmm, maybe you should have a night out with Lora? She deserved it after all- all she's done is work her ass off for her classes, barely getting any sleep, and yet here she is making you breakfast while you goof off... The thought makes you instantly feel guilty.

With your bathroom routine out of the way you slip on some shoes and grab your bag before heading towards the kitchen, the smell of food grabs your attention immediately and you have to reign in your hunger. "Damn Lora, did you know that you're an absolute angel?" Her laughter makes you smile. "You're only saying that because I fed your cat and made you food!" You move around the counter to hug her from behind that and to nab the toast out of her hand. "That and because you're the only other person who can put up with me being a total dumbass." At the sound of that, she frowns and you realize very quickly you fucked up.

You let her go and back away expecting her to suddenly yell at you but Lora being the absolute sweetheart that she is, turns around to just stare at you like a disgruntled parent. "You know that isn't true, (Y/N)." Oh god, you really want to back peddle out of this conversation as quickly as you can so you look away and start eating the toast you nabbed before being pulled into a soul-crushing hug. " _(Y/N)_. Don't ever say that, I know for a fact that people care about you, and you’re definitely not a dumbass- even if you think or say otherwise."

Lora's words cut a little deep, only because you know she doesn't like your self-deprecating words. You have to blink away the moisture in your eyes to keep yourself from shedding tears, you've always wanted to hear someone express genuine affection for you... But the touching moment is quickly ruined when you catch a glance at the clock. "Oh, shit-!" The yell startles Lora out of the hug. "I'M GOING TO BE SUPER LATE! SORRY-" You really couldn’t ask for a better distraction than the time.

Your roommate can't even get another word in before you're racing out the door away from your friend.


	2. All Work, No Play-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues on.

When you made it to your morning classes, you were only about thirty minutes late. Your professor shot you a slight look with a raised brow, one that quite obviously said- ‘Don’t be late again.’ You were relieved when the day continued on as normal.   
The rest of your day wasn’t nearly as exciting as your morning. You trudged through your classes, stopped by the cafeteria for a quick lunch- it wasn’t until the last class of the day that something finally piqued your interest.

Apparently, Lora had left you a message.

-

**The Lora(x)**

hey, I’m sorry about this morning.   
I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything.

\- 

Well, shit. Now you just felt bad- you felt like you had to remedy this. She hadn’t done anything wrong, you just didn’t like others involving themselves in your bullshit. With a slight frown, you quickly sent a message back.

-

**(Y/N)**

Dude. No need to apologize-  
I kinda just flipped out.  
If anything I should be apologizing. :(

**The Lora(x)**

don’t worry about it!  
I touched a sore spot  
but if you really want to make it up to me…

-

Gosh, Lora really was an angel… Plus you knew exactly what she wanted. Lora absolutely LOVED international movies, she’d stay up for HOURS watching a verity of foreign films until you finally dragged her to bed. You both even set up each of your schedules to have Friday’s off so you both could do a movie night.

-

**(Y/N)**

Lemme guess...  
Movie night? ;D

**The Lora(x)**

HELL YES.  
...with ice cream?

**(Y/N)**

Of course- can’t watch movies without snacks.  
So, everything good between us?

**The Lora(x)**

yeah, we good. <3

-

Even if this morning hadn’t been that much of a deal to Lora or even to yourself, you didn’t like the idea of your emotional issues getting between you and your friends. Whether it was obvious to them or not, sometimes it felt just like you were pushing your problems onto other people- something you didn’t like to think about.

With that issue out of the way…

It was about time you headed towards the store to nab some ice cream!

With class over you head out, taking a moment to take a breather. Today hasn’t been overly exhausting, something you’re extremely thankful for.

You think about the best way to get to your destination, the store wasn’t too far away so you could really just walk... Plus, it’s a nice day out anyway.

Deciding to just walk you shrug and slip your earbuds in, picking a playlist to jam out to while you walk. As you soak in your surroundings you gradually relax, opting to plan the rest of your night out as you walk. Considering it’s gonna be a movie night, Lora will probably order some take-out or fast-food depending on what she wants.

That should work out. It has been at least a week or two since you last ordered out…

_Maybe I should opt-out of ice cream then? I really should focus on losing weight instead of just eating junk food._

You frown at your less than nice thoughts. Nah, fuck it. It’s been a while and you’ve been working hard, you at the very least owe yourself a treat.

Refocusing on your surroundings, you spot the store in the distance. _Almost there!_

* * *

  
...It’s been three months. Three long months since _Gaster_ ’s machine spewed forth alternate versions of him and his brother. The day it had happened, all hell had broken loose- bone attacks were flying, insults being thrown around, and it took an alternate version of him getting knocked out to finally put an end to the fighting. At least for the time being.

A long discussion was had, about their universes, how and why they all specifically showed up, and most importantly the status of the _machine_.

The damn thing had broke during the fighting, burst into several pieces with smoke pouring forth from internal components that had caught fire. 

And any skeleton with an inkling of an idea of how to piece the machine together worked tirelessly to try and fix it.

To get _home_.

At least those who wanted to go home.

Several of his alternate counter-parts had never been to the surface, let alone seen it. sans (now nicknamed _Classic_ by the others) couldn’t blame them. If he and his brother were in their position? -he wouldn’t want to leave either.

But it was because of that, that Classic was so infuriated! Not at them… But the damn machine! What was different? What had changed from the other countless times he’d fiddled with the machine? Why were they here?

A very irritated voice distracted Classic from his thoughts. “damnit _Axe_! i don’t care if yuh don’t wanna go back. Ya' dig? it’s not my fuckin’ universe yuh’re stayin' in, butcha could at least help us-!” Of course, it was his more- _edgy_ counter-part that was the one arguing. 

With a resigned sigh, Classic turned his gaze away from the machine to shoot a glare at the offending skeleton. “knock it off _Red_. he and his bro are welcome to stay. whether they help with the machine or not.” His pinpricks briefly glanced towards Axe, who was currently leaning against the farthest wall from the machine- silently regarding Classic with the harsh red light of his one good eye. Classic can't help it when his own eternal grin shifts into a slight grimace.

Red let out a frustrated growl before retreating to a lab table that one of the swapped skeletons was currently using, most likely to audibly grumble his frustrations to _Rus_ as he pretends to pour over some blueprints.

Classic rolls his eyes as he fiddles with one of the machines many nobs. They haven't even been able to get the damn power running, it just sits lifeless as they try to piece it together. Bit by bit.

He can only hope that will change...

Just as he's stepping away _Stretch_ suddenly appears beside him. "sorry i took a while- generator was a _bitch_ to get up and running again. especially after last time." Classic nodded his head in understanding.

Any attempt to power up the machine had been met with failure. Hell, on the first attempt to try and fix the machine their generator had straight-up exploded- it was one hell of disaster. 

"whelp here goes nothing."

Classic flipped the power on.

...

...

...

...The sudden whirring noise catches all of their attention.

They all wait with baited breaths- the expectation is that it will be a failure. But one minute... Two minutes... Three minutes... Four minutes... and finally five minutes pass.

The machines many lights flicker to life.

The room is silent as Classic finally releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turns to his alternate counter-parts who now have gathered beside him to stare at their hard work.

For a moment it's completely silent except for the gentle hum of the machine.

It's only moments later when a singular red light starts flashing and the machine starts making sounds akin to a blender full of rocks. Classic instantly turns to Stretch, "turn off the generator. **_n o w_**." He's gone in an instant and all Classic can do is back away with Red and Rus.

The lights stop.

The sound stops.

And then an explosion.


	3. Cold Cuts Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange but ultimately familiar world.

_Package secure_. In your hands were two tubs of ice cream, one for Lora and one for you.

You’d also made sure to grab Lora’s favorite candy bar, cookies & cream. It was a movie night after all, so snacks were necessary. You hadn’t bothered to get any candy for yourself simply because you had a hidden stash in your room.

As you walked back towards your car, a sudden bout of nauseating vertigo washes over you- causing you to trip and nearly fall. It felt like someone had just tugged you around by your arm, making the world around you spin. 

Within a second a feeling similar to a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on your head is what brings you down, the bag of ice cream tumbles out of your hand as you desperately press your hands against your eyes- unable to take the spinning lest it makes you throw up your lunch. You were lucky enough to have your bag of snacks break your fall, though the concrete had certainly scraped your knees.

And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

When you open your eyes, you realize you’re in an unfamiliar room- the rooms bright fluorescent lights cause your growing headache to pound painfully. You rather quickly snap your eyes shut as you cringe, blinking slowly you try to look around the room. Your whole body shudders as you attempt to stand, it’s the sight of five skeletons that causes your heart to quickly lurch from its place in your chest to your throat.

All is still for all of two seconds before a skeleton is suddenly standing right in front of you.

You minutely shift your head to stare at the monster before you, a singular red eye-light stares down upon you, seemingly scrutinizing you very carefully. His head looks like it’s been bashed in with a bat, small miniature cracks dot the skull- teeth stretched into a grin that’s a little too wide, a little too sharp, to ever be considered inviting.

In your horror, you realize something.

You _recognize_ this skeleton. He looks exactly like Horrortale sans-

He suddenly raises his hand, instantly bringing you back to reality. It looks almost as if he’s going to strike you but instead he catches himself. His singular eye-light becomes fuzzy and wavers.

And just as suddenly as he appeared he’s gone.

Whatever strength you’d managed to scrounge up to stand is instantly gone as your shakiness causes you to slip back to your knees, a small hiss escaping your lips when the cool tile floor meets your scraped knees.

Your heart is beating so goddamn fast, it’s a miracle you hadn’t suffered a heart attack. However, your certain the stress of it all may come to bite you in the ass.

So it’s no wonder when you hear a deep baritone voice right next to you that you flinch away. “shit, uh... sorry- didn’t mean to startle you but you okay?”

“No. No, I’m not fucking okay.”

A skeleton hand appears, offering to pull you to your feet- you quickly accept if only to get the hell away from him as soon as humanly possible. As soon as you shuffle away you’re able to get a good look at the skeleton who’d graciously helped you up.

With a signature blue hoodie, pink slippers, and striped basketball shorts you can take an educated guess to say this is sans. He looks pretty guilty? Probably since you were sort of threatened by a human eating version of him, or maybe he's finding some sort of strange humor in it all.

You quickly turn away to eye the other skeletons.

”Looks like the gang’s all here.”

Stretch takes a moment to eye you suspiciously, while Rus digs his hands in his jacket- most likely looking for a smoke.

Red is clearly checking you out, much to your displeasure...

And sans, well he’s probably just as confused as you are.

”so uh, for starters, who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really happy with how this turned out... Especially because of how short it is.  
> But I’m hoping the next chapter will be better- after all. That’s when things start to really pick up!


	4. Thrown Into Tomfoolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t take shit from anyone.
> 
> Even if they are some of your favorite characters.

They decided to move the conversation upstairs to the living room. Something you were thankful for, as you couldn’t wait to get out of that room.

You've all filed into the living room, and you quickly noticed that Horrortale sans was still missing. You couldn’t help but feel guilty at your relief.

“ _tibia_ honest, you caught us at a good time. our bros are usually either sparring with each other or patrolling in the afternoon.” sans stated as he ‘casually’ leaned against the wall while the others aligned themselves across the couches and chairs.

You blinked. What. That couldn’t be right- it was early evening when you’d gone to the store.

“Wait a minute- you’re telling me it’s the afternoon?”

“yup. couldn’t tell a _fibula_ if i tried.” With a sigh, you rubbed the sides of your temple as you flopped down on their green sofa.

“so sugartits, yuh gonna introduce yourself or what?” Stretch shot Red a look as though he was going to say something but you beat him to it.

“Look, _shrimp_. I’ve had a long day- so can we save all _this_ -” You gestured vaguely towards Red. “-shit for later?”

You were surprised when Red merely chuckled rather than just start trying to throw down. The room was quiet for a moment until Rus spoke up. “i gotta agree, she does look _dead_ on her feet after all.”

Stifling an annoyed groan you leaned back against the couch and relaxed, “Okay- might as well clear a few things up right now… My name is (Y/N), as you can tell I’m a human. I come from an entirely separate universe where all of you exist as fictional characters and-.”

“whoah. now slow down there kiddo- how much do you know about us?” sans had quickly spoken up, looking less than pleased. _Shit_. You forgot he had issues with humans.

Hell, a lot of issues if you counted Frisk.

“Uh, that’s a hard question… Basically everything?”

Your answer must’ve not been the one they wanted to hear because sans, Red and Stretch’s eyes lights instantly go out. The tension in the room is building, and its borderline suffocating.

A loud bang makes all of you jump.

“STRETCH- VANILLA AND I HAVE RETURNED!”

You watch Stretch start sweating- you don’t need to guess to figure that the loud voice is Blue. And vanilla? That must be classic Papyrus.

“uh, bro why don’t-”

“OH, MY GOODNESS IS THAT A HUMAN?!”

You have to reign in your internal happiness as you shoot the other more annoyed skeletons, what you hope is a guilty look. As if saved by the bell you give Blue and Vanilla an award-winning smile. “Hello- you must be the great Vanilla and the magnificent Blue.”

“WOWIE! SA-CLASSIC, THIS HUMAN KNOWS US!”

“yeah, bro…” sans shoots you a dirty look. This may or may not come to bite you in the ass later but for now, you’re gonna spend some time with these two skeletons.

“I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL GO MAKE US SOME FANTASTIC FRIENDSHIP TACO’S. FOLLOW ME HUMAN!” Blue struck a pose before darting towards the kitchen, Papyrus is quick on his heels. "FIDDLESTICKS! I WANTED TO MAKE MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI-" Slipping off the couch you attempt to follow them but are quickly halted by the feeling of a hand grabbing your arm and roughly pulling you back. Irritation immediately bubbles up as you whirl around to face the offender.

You see that Stretch is the one that stopped you, his skull devoid of any smile and eye lights non-existent as he squeezes your arm a little too tight. "hey. if you even think of hurting my brother, you're going to have a _**b a d t i m e**_."

With a grunt you hurriedly tear your arm away from his grasp, causing him to suddenly port a little ways away from you. “I need you to promptly _fuck off_. I wouldn’t dare hurt yours nor anyone’s-” You threw a thumb towards the direction Blue and Vanilla had come from before gesturing back towards the group. “-brothers. This has been a weird fucking day so far, okay? So I don’t appreciate being _threatened_.”

sans quickly tried to interject, attempting to point to something. “look-” You don’t even give him a chance to finish, eyes zeroing in on him with a glare. “ ** _No_**. I want you, all of you to _listen_ to _me_. I get it, I’m a strange human that you don’t know- but I’m going to at least ask you fucking tolerate me while I’m stuck here in this universe because I am not going to put up with shitty threats. Now I’m going to spend time with Blue and Vanilla, _unimpeded_ \- and it will be _great_.”

With your little spiel over you turn around only to run smack dab into someone.

“SO, LOOKS LIKE A FILTHY PEST HAS GOTTEN INTO OUR HOME. CARE TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF? _HUMAN_ .”  
  
 _Fuck._

If the outfit that you are currently face first in and the grating voice is anything to go by, you can guess that this is Edge or better known as Boss. It took you a second to back up enough to crane your head upwards just to be able to stare at a very tall disgruntled skeleton- only to be drawn back down at by an audible scoff. By the appearance of another smaller edgy skeleton, it must be Black or Lord... As he liked to call himself. _Pompous ass_.

Your patience is beginning to wear dangerously thin- if one more skeleton comes over here and insults you, you’re going to commit a murder.

“SHEESH. IS SHE DEAF? OR IS THIS CAN THIS INGRATE NOT SPEAK?”

Black taps his foot impatiently as your lips peel back in a snarl. “First of all, Mr. ‘ _My Chemical Romance_ ’ I can speak clearly enough to say go f- mmPH!” A skeletal hand smacks over your mouth and you have half a mind to bite it. From your peripheral vision, you can make a guess that Rus intervened, unsurprising since you were about to tell his brother to ‘ _go fuck himself_ ’.

“sorry mi’lord, she’s still learning-” With a well-timed kick to the shin he lets out a small grunt, letting go as he stumbles back a few steps.

“If another one of you touches me. I will _bite_ them.”

“IS SHE SOME SORT OF RABID ANIMAL?!?” Black has a look akin to disgust as he eyes you. You’re about to quip back at him when you’re suddenly picked up by the collar of your clothing by Boss.

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO-”

“Quit Your Flailing, _Human._ Before I’m Forced To Do Something _Unpleasant_.” Boss’s sudden low voice causes you to cease your struggle as a shudder rolls down your spine.

You remain still as he sets you down on a couch, like a child who’s about to be scolded for being mean to their sibling. A hot feel of embarrassment causes your cheeks to flush as you cross your arms, looking away from everyone’s staring gazes.

“HUMAN- OH BOSS AND BLACK. I DIDN’T HEAR YOU COME IN! ARE YOU BEFRIENDING THE HUMAN???” As soon as you hear Vanilla you can’t help but shrink in upon yourself, he’s such a sweetheart- you don’t really want to involve him in this.

“Vanilla, It Appears They’re Having A _Meeting_. I Assume We Missed Something?” Blue sounds much quieter, he probably took one look around the room and figured something is wrong.

Oh boy. You’re _boned_ now, aren’t you?

“you’re right bro, why don’t you and Vanilla find Crooks and Axe? everyone needs to be here for _this_.” You have a guess that Stretch is gesturing towards you, but you’re more distracted by the names Crooks and Axe- _They must mean Horrortale sans and Papyrus._

Your anger gets the best of you and you snap your head up, watching as Blue and Vanilla hurriedly depart the room to begin their search. “You have to be joking right? You didn’t seriously name, who I’m thinking you did- Crooks and Axe.”

Boss’s brow raises slightly as he regards you suspiciously. “AND WHO MIGHT I ASK ARE YOU REFERRING TO?”

“Oh, _Stars_ … You really did, didn’t you?”

You bury your face in your hands and groan. _This day will never end..._


	5. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up just before a special someone makes a reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do a quick shoutout to everyone who’s supported this work up till now- I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without you!
> 
> Your kind words continue to inspire me.
> 
> None of this could’ve been possible without y’all. <3

The room was deathly silent as you fidgeted in your seat. You’d gone back to looking away from everyone, occasionally switching your gaze from the wallpaper to your hands.

Neither were very interesting.

It was Black who finally broke the silence. “WHO EVEN IS THIS HUMAN? WHY ARE THEY HERE?”

You felt your irritation spike but you held your tongue- you’d surely snap at one of them if you spoke.

”we were working on the machine and were finally able to get it powered up. then there was an explosion and suddenly there’s a human in the room.” Classic clarified.

The feeling of eyes shifting back towards you was starting to make you feel itchy and irritated. It’s the sudden several sounds of various heavy footsteps that caught your attention.“WE’RE BACK! WE’VE BROUGHT CROOKS AND AXE.” You instantly look away from your hands to finally be able to look at Crooks in person and you nearly gasp at the sight- he’s in rough shape. Elongated teeth, sharp and chipped in several places, eye sockets shrunken and dark as if he hasn’t slept well in _years_.

“WOWIE! A HUMAN!” He looks so excited like a kid being able to pick out whatever they want in a candy shop, his gaze shifts between Vanilla and Blue to you constantly as if asking permission to approach.

Your heart clenches in your chest and you can’t help but feel guilty for staring. “Hi- uh… Nice to meet you.” Axe’s smile widens just a smidge at your apprehension and you finally look away. Vanilla and Blue settle next to their respective brothers while Crooks decides to plop down next to Boss, much to his discomfort.

“FINALLY, NOW THAT YOU’RE HERE WE CAN GET STARTED-” It’s no surprise to anyone that boss wants to get straight to business.

“Actually, I want to say something.” You interrupt, if Crooks and Axe are here- it’s about time you clarify how insensitive the other skeletons are being.  
  
You hated their names with a passion, how cruel could someone be to name them after their appearance- as if they aren’t already bothered by it.

“I’m going to explain everything- which I wanted to fucking avoid because realistically I don’t owe any of you a damn thing.” You let out a small sigh as you pinch your brow, you’re exhausted and your headache is starting to get the better of you. “But because I’m most likely stuck here for the time being, I might as well tell you what I know.”  
  
Most of the nicer skeletons are looking at you with curiosity, while others regard you with a wary more distrustful look.

“I’ve already said this before but my name is (Y/N). I’m a human. I’m from a different universe where all of you exist as fictional characters, and I know quite a lot about each of you.” From some of their looks of disbelief, you can tell that not all of them believe you. Even when the proof is all around you.

“I know Red, Boss, and Classic,” You gesture towards them, and have to hold back a laugh when Boss’s face turns from distaste to vague interest. Looks like you got his attention.

“There’s Vanilla, Blue, and Stretch- whom I’m still a little pissed at for threatening me. But I get it.” Blue shoots his brother a disapproving look, while Stretch shrinks back into his seat. _Hah, how the tables turn motherfucker._  
  
“APOLOGIES HUMAN- I Mean (Y/n). I’M SURE HE WAS JUST CONCERNED FOR ALL OF OUR WELL-BEINGS. I Hope You Understand...” You’re about to say he’s forgiven when Black butts in.

“DON’T APOLOGIZE TO THIS _CRETIN_ , SHE’S CLEARLY A DANGER AND NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HER PLACE.” Black places his hands on his ‘hips’ as his eyes sockets narrow at you, his pinpricks tiny points of light.

“shut up _Lord_ , let the damn broad finish- we can decide what tuh do wit' her afterward. Yuh got me?” Red growled before baring his teeth as the smaller skeleton.

Rus was quick to send a glare to Red. “don’t speak to mi’lord like that.”

Red simply shrugged at him, his eye lights blinking out of existence only to be replaced with an angry scarlet flame. “why, yuh itchin for a fight toothpick, or what?”

Vanilla glanced between the trio, being the absolute sweetheart that he was- attempted to quell the arguing. “PLEASE FRIENDS, WE SHOULD ALLOW THE HUMAN TO CONTINUE! AS THE GREAT VANI-”  
  
“ _SHUT UP VANILLA!_ ” Black shouted as he glared at the interfering skeleton.

The room suddenly became quiet as Classic stepped in. “ **h e y n o w. l e t’s b e n i c e.** ”

Surprisingly, Black was the first one to relent. “APOLOGIZES VANILLA- I Didn’t Mean To Yell At You...” He let out a small huff, turning his head away as if he was embarrassed that he had to apologize. You must really ruffle his feathers for some reason...

Red simply scoffed and slinked away as soon as Rus ported back to his brother's side.

Boss rolled his eyes at the whole interaction. “WELL, NOW THAT HAS BEEN DEALT WITH- HUMAN.” His eyes lights trained on you. “Continue.”

You swallow rather dryly. “Uh, sure… There’s Bl- Lord and his brother Rus.” Gesturing towards the grumpy skeleton he gives you a little less than a huff in affirmation. “Then we have…” There’s no way you can just say Crooks and Axe’s name to their own faces. How awful would that be?

With a sigh, you shoot a glare towards the group. “I’m not calling these versions of you, Crooks and Axe- if you know ANYTHING about what happened to them and you still decided to call them that…” Some of the sanses in the room slightly bow their heads in response, they must’ve had at least an idea. You let out a small groan.

Leaning back against the couch you resist the urge to just scream, “ _Stars_. You’re seriously all children…” You finally turn your attention to Crooks and Axe before you give them both a soft smile. “Anyways- how about we give you a new name Crooks?” You can’t help but cringe a little, “Something that isn’t so mean?” He looks surprised as if he wasn’t expecting you to ask him anything. “I-I DO HATE THE NAME CROOKS… BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING. I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED SOMETHING DIFFERENT…” 

_Oh gosh, this skeleton is too sweet_. “How about Jupiter? It’s what some of us call you in my Universe, though other people can’t really settle on a given name.”

Jupiter visibly brightens and his brother seems to give you an unreadable look, something that makes you unbelievably nervous.

“YES! THAT IS PERFECT- THANK YOU, KIND HUMAN!” The way he beams at you almost makes you tear up.

“Now, the last but not least is Axe but uh- some like to call you Mars… Which, a-are you okay with that?” _Fuck_. You didn’t mean to stutter but damn he does kinda unnerve you.

“ish fine…” Mars grumbles just before Jupiter suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a hug. 

“BROTHER- WE GET TO MATCH!” Mars seems to soften at that and you can’t help but relax. The tension in the room seems to have steadily dissipated with the appearance of Jupiter's happiness.

It’s Stretch that decides to ruin the moment.“not to be _that_ skeleton but let's get back on track… just saying you're from a different universe doesn’t just explain how you know so much- how do you know our nicknames?” He looks pretty relaxed next to his brother but you know better, you can practically feel the judgment radiating off of him.

You take a deep breath you rub your temples- this headache is going to kill you.


	6. I’m Feeling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the conversation picks up, things settle down. Mostly.

Boss’s eye sockets glared at Stretch with a vicious scowl. “Seriously? If You Have Nothing Intelligent To Add To The Conversation You Shouldn’t _Speak_. The Human Just Said We’re Fictional Characters In Her Universe.”

“whatever…” Stretch simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

You were surprised that Boss would even defend you, especially since just a few moments ago he was treating you like a child.

He must’ve realized what he’d done because as soon as his sockets caught your gaze his cheekbones flushed a _wonderful_ scarlet color. “D-DON’T THINK THIS MEANS YOU’RE OFF THE HOOK HUMAN. I’D RATHER WE WRAP THIS UP WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS.” You couldn’t help but give him a tiny smile as he turned away with a huff. _What a dork_.

With a nod towards Boss, you continue “As I said earlier- in my universe you are all fictional characters. If you couldn’t already tell you are all different versions of each other, specifically you all stem from one original universe.” You point to Classic and Vanilla. “Their universe is the original one, and they are two of the characters from a video game called Undertale- which is about how, you, a human fall into the underground, and depending on some of your choices you can either save all monsters or destroy them. It actually pretty popular- for better or for worse...” 

Most of the skeletons look considerably less distrustful of you but Stretch is still occasionally shooting you a glare. Vanilla and Blue both look thoughtful as they mull over your words.

“so what you’re saying is that in your universe, we exist as characters within a video game. that people in your universe have played, and that theoretically, they’re the ones most likely responsible for either freeing monsterkind or massacring them?” Classic is staring at you with a blank look, you’re not sure if he doesn’t believe you or if he’s angry at you and your universe.

You swallow thickly, adverting your eyes from him as your nervousness gets the better of you. “Yup.”

He lets out a long-suffering sigh as he drags his hand down his face, sounding extremely… Defeated. “that actually... kinda explains a lot.” You’re surprised by his response and you can’t help but feel at least a little guilty for causing him trouble but before you can attempt to mend his hopes Red interrupts you. “so dollface yuh said dat those bozos are de original yeah? so what about de rest of us, how do we fit in?” Red… Genuinely seems interested in what you have to say and he doesn’t look like he’s going to try and pick a fight.

“Well, you’re all alternate versions of Classic and Vanilla. Basically, you’re from alternate universes that were formed from what-if’s.” You point towards Blue and Stretch. ”For example, Underswap was formed when someone thought about if the roles of everyone in Undertale were switched- like if sans was a Papyrus and if a Papyrus was a sans.” Stretch’s sockets narrow as he raises a brow, and you’re thankful when he doesn’t interrupt you for the hundredth time.

“Then Underfell was formed with the idea that Undertale was a harsher, ‘kill or be killed’ environment.”

“Then we have Fellswap or Swapfell, which is just like a swapped version of Underfell.” Both Black and Rus glance between their counterparts, Black eventually scoffs as you see Red flip him the bird.

“And the last one is Horrortale, a universe that followed the plot of Undertale up until the human left the underground. Leaving monsters stuck underground and forced to fend for themselves... ” You trail off, it’s not really your place to spill everything you know about this particular universe- these skeletons have their own problems they’ve probably buried back in their world and they don’t need a reminder of that hell.

Jupiter is rather silent as he is pointedly looking away while Mars is staring at you again, his look is indecipherable and you begin to guiltily chew on your lip as you look away.

The rest of the skeletons genuinely look more at ease, all except the Horrortale brothers who if anything look extremely tense. You quickly clear your throat, catching everyone's attention. “Um… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for being kind of a dick earlier, all of this has been really stressful… So if no one has any more questions I think I’d like to find a room to sleep in...”

Vanilla is immediately standing, “I CAN SHOW YOU TO OUR GUEST ROOMS HU- (Y/N). WE HAVE QUITE A FEW EXTRA ROOMS SINCE WE RENOVATED THE HOUSE.” You smile slightly at his enthusiasm. “Thanks, Pap.” His cheekbones tinge orange and he gently grabs your hand before he starts leading you towards the stairs.

Blue is quick to interrupt your escape as he leaps to his feet. “WAIT VANILLA- WHAT ABOUT MY TACOS? (Y/N) THE HUMAN STILL HASN’T EATEN!”

_Oh god_. If all fanfiction you've read has taught you anything is that you will practically _die_ if you eat them.

“uh- heh… i think they’re pretty _bone_ tired Blue, i’m sure you both can _taco_ ‘bout it later?” Classic comes to your rescue and you can’t help but shoot him a gracious smile.

Blue pouts at him. “CLASSIC THAT WAS TERRIBLE!” You can see the other more pun-loving skeletons grinning as Vanilla lets out a groan.

Oh boy. It begins.

Black glances at Rus with a scowl, as if he’s warning him not to start but Rus shoots a wink your way. “i don’t know Vanilla…. i _relish_ the idea of a _pun_ time.” You let out a rather ugly snort.

You waggle your eyes brows at the pun-masters. “Come on guys, you gotta let me _ketchup_ to your level.”

Boss lets out a slight shriek as Black yells at Rus. “MUTT, STOP IT! YOU’RE POLLUTING THE HUMAN WITH PUNS!” You can’t help but laugh at their exasperated expressions as Rus simply shrugs.

Stretch looks much more relaxed than earlier. “come on Black, don’t be so _bare bones._ don’t you have a _funny bone_?” When Stretch finally joins the pun war you can’t help the big smile on your face.

You hear Vanilla let out a loud sigh behind you as Jupiter buries his head in his hands and groans. Mars hasn’t joined in but he doesn’t look as tense as he was earlier, something you’re thankful for.

After a moment you speak up. “Come on guys, lighten up- every time I hear a skeleton joke I can feel it in my _bones_.” You gesture towards yourself and amongst the groans and chuckles, Vanilla finally interrupts. “All Right That’s Enough For Now… After All (Y/N) Still Needs To Pick Out A Room!”

That easily catches Jupiter's attention.

“I SUGGEST THE ROOM NEXT TO MINE- IT’D BE LIKE HAVING A ROOMMATE!” Your heart feels like it's melting at how sweet Jupiter is.

It looks as though some of the skeletons are about to say something when you suddenly blurt out a ‘Sure!’. You quickly clear your throat and shoot Jupiter a small smile. “I mean- I would love to be your roommate if your brother is okay with it?” The other skeletons look a little nervous as Jupiter gives his brother some hardcore puppy eyes.

After a few moments, Mars grumbles something under his breath, and Jupiter's crooked teeth soon stretch into a jagged smile. “THANK YOU, BROTHER!” Jupiter very quickly turned towards you and Vanilla, as Mars unflinching stare trained on you once more. You can’t help the nervousness that blooms in the very pit of your stomach, but with Jupiter's contagious excitement- you don’t feel as though you have anything to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Sorry for not uploading sooner-
> 
> If you want to see something in a future chapters like more of certain skeleton of your choosing? Let me know!


	7. Shadows Of The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next experiment looks very very interesting.

The upper floors of the house were considerably different than the first floor, they weren’t as well worn, and if anything they looked pretty new. Vanilla wasn’t lying when he said they’d renovated the house. They must’ve added more rooms after the skeletons showed up and had a few extra in case others showed up in the future.

Jupiter had followed behind you and Vanilla but at the end of the second stairwell, you watched Vanilla hesitate for a moment before he continued on to the third floor, you three finally stepped out into the Hallway. 

Jupiter gave you a wide crooked smile as he took the lead. “MY ROOM IS THIS WAY HUMAN!” He led you down the hallway, past a series of different painted doors before finally stopping in front of a reddish-orange door.

“THIS ROOM IS MINE- FEEL FREE TO VISIT ANYTIME ROOMIE!” 

You gave Jupiter a small smile and nod as you glanced around, most of the doors were painted white save for a few red and purple doors at the beginning of the hallway. It was at this point that Vanilla finally took the reigns again, “Since We Have Several Extra Rooms, Any Door That Is Painted White Is Either A Guest Bedroom Or A Storage Room.”

 _That must be how they keep track of house space_. 

With a hum of confirmation, you decide to look to the right of Jupiter's room and sure enough, there’s a white door. “Is that a guest bedroom or a storage room?”

Jupiter gestures towards the door with a wide sweep of his arm, “I ALREADY CHECKED...IT’S A BEDROOM.”

With no hesitation you walk up to the door and turn the knob before glancing inside, the room inside could only be described as both lavish and plain. The bed is absolutely _huge_ , with a large cream-colored duvet. The walls are a simple white and there’s hardly any furniture- save for a small wardrobe and nightstand.

Your face must’ve conveyed your shock because Vanilla is quick to tap you on your shoulder.

“HUMAN- IF YOU’D LIKE, YOU COULD GO OUT TOMORROW WITH ONE OF US TO GET FURNITURE TO DECORATE YOUR ROOM. I KNOW THERE’S NOT MUCH TO LOOK AT.” Vanilla is giving you a large yet warm smile, as he beckons you inside.

You take a moment to admire the rooms' enormous size before looking back to Vanilla. “Paps… Are you sure you’d be okay with me taking this room?” The possibilities for room decorations are endless and you can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the idea of having all of this to yourself. “I don’t want you to waste your money on me- this is already too much…”

Both Jupiter and Vanilla’s faces soften, which is amazing since they’re made entirely out of bone.

“...We’ve Been Less Than Polite Hosts. It’s The Least We Can Do!” 

“Make Yourself At Home Roomie!”

You can feel tears building up in your eyes so you quickly try to blink them away. “I- Uh… Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me…” All of this is reminding you of Lora, specifically when you’d moved in with her and how enthusiastic she’d been to have a roommate. But she’s not here, and you’re not sure if you’ll ever see her again.

Jupiter realizes you need some time to yourself so he quietly leaves the room as Vanilla moves to pat your back, “The Bathroom Is At The End Of The Hall.” He murmurs before leaving.

You’re thankful they're gone because as soon as they are, you finally burst into tears.

While you continuously wipe away your tears, you quickly tug your shoes off before crawling into the bed to bury your face in the soft pillows in an attempt to lessen your sobs.

With a wave of exhaustion brushing over you, you decided not to fight against your drooping eyelids.

* * *

~~**Dark** ~~

~~**Darker** ~~

~~**Yet** ~~

~~**Darker** ~~

  
The darkness.  
It’s suffocating. 

You’re choking, it feels like a pair of hands are wrapped around your neck and squeezing. You try to scream, try to cry but no sounds escape you as you attempt to flail around.

You can’t see.   
You can’t breathe.

A weight like the equivalent of a ton is pressing against your chest, and at any moment it feels like your ribs will crumble away to allow the pressure to crush your heart and lungs. 

But suddenly it just stops, and you feel light as a feather. You can hear your own rasping breaths as a goopy-like figure steadily comes into view. His face is pale with an opposing parallel crack on either eye, his body is inky as if covered by a black deeper than the night sky. There’s something carnal building up inside you, causing you to shudder and trash about.

It’s _Fear_.

There’s something in front of you, it’s too blurry to see but his pale hands come up to grasp at it and a flash of searing pain causes you to choke on your cries. _Help_. _Help_. _He **LP**_. **_HELP_**. _**HELPHELP**_ ~~ _ **HELPHELP**_~~.

  
~~**And** ~~

~~**The** ~~

~~**Darkness** ~~

~~**Keeps** ~~

~~**Growing** ~~

* * *

You jolt awake with a dull throbbing in your chest.

You’re positively suffocating and something is pinning you down, you flail as a sob becomes stuck in your throat. 

As you toss about your covers finally come undone and amidst your frantic flailing, you fall to the floor. You instantly curl into yourself as tears form at the corners of your eyes- what was that? What just happened?

The room is unrecognizable- this isn’t your room, where are you? Where's Lora? Where’s your cat?

You claw at the floor as you force yourself to your knees in an attempt to stand, your hands resting against the wall as the previous day comes rushing back to you.

You can’t help the cry of relief.

With a glance at the clock, you realize it’s nearly four am, and you must’ve had a nightmare. Your hand absently rubs circles against your chest. Just a nightmare.

Sniffling, you move towards the door before yanking it open allowing you to stumble down the hallway- you feel sick. And you use the wall as support as you search for the restroom. 

When you finally reach the end of the hall you mess with several of the knobs in an attempt to find the restroom but they’re all locked, until one finally opens- to reveal a beautiful bathroom. You completely disregard the decor as you run to the toilet, arriving just in time to heave up the contents of your stomach which wasn’t much.

Once you’re sure you’re not going to throw up anymore you slowly move to the sink, where you promptly guzzle down enough tap water to quell the awful taste of stomach acid before eventually washing your hands.

You look at yourself in the mirror and frown, your eyes are puffy and red from crying and you generally look like shit. Threading your fingers through your crazy hair, you wince at the pull when you accidentally tug on some knots. 

You don’t look like a model, but you at least look a little more decent.

Vanilla offered you a room- but are you really going to be able to stay here? What’s gonna happen now that you’re here? What about Lora, is she alright? Is she taking care of your cat?

...Do they even know you’re _missing_?

You take a deep breath and gently shake your head to rid yourself of your spiraling thoughts.

With one more look towards the mirror, you open the bathroom door.


	8. Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mars seem to be get along pretty well. Much to your surprise.
> 
> Or is something else at play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update!
> 
> School has been a pain- so the writing has been coming on much slower than I like. :(

A singular red eyelight in the hallway causes you to startle and stumble backward just a little. You can feel your anxiety spike as you return his gaze.

“...nightmare?” Mars’ voice is deep and just a little gravelly, most likely from sleep, his grin twitches slightly as his singular eyelight dilates from your obvious shudder.

Your eyes widened in surprise, how did he know? It doesn’t take long to realize that your sweaty appearance and puffy eyes must have given it away. “Uh…” Your voice is a little horse, so you clear your throat before answering. “Y-Yeah.”

Mars’ eyelight flicker and he suddenly beckons you with his hand, “follow me.” It sounded like a demand as he lumbered down the hall towards the stairwell. You sheepishly followed after him, certainly a little intimidated by this skeleton. You couldn’t help the guilt you felt from your fear.

The house is dark and silent as you both descend the stairs.

When you reach the bottom of the stairwell he starts to head towards the kitchen and you freeze in place as a rush of panic overwhelms you. This is it- you’re gonna become a meal. He’s going to make a head-dog out of you if you enter that kitchen.

Mars’ seems to realize you’ve stopped and he looks- _strangely amused_ as he turns to face you. “...i figured as much. you’re afraid of me aren’t you?”

You’re not entirely sure how to respond to that as you sputter, “L-Look it’s really nothing against you- it’s just that-”

“you know i ate humans.” As you stiffen his permanent grin seems to widen, ”when you said that you ‘ _know a lot about each of you_ ’ it only took me a moment to realize that you know i ate humans..”

This morning has been an absolute shitshow. First, a terrifying nightmare that felt way too real, and now the possibility that you may be getting murdered. 

“...but despite that, you were still nice to my brother and i.” His cheekbones flush a slight red, “-i’m not going to hurt you. i just didn’t want those other assholes snooping on us.”

You’re surprised at the brutal honesty and lack of violence but relax nonetheless as you release a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. “Oh, thank the stars… Here I was thinking you were about to roll me down the basement stairs like a bloody bowling ball.” He chuckles at you visible relief and humor.

“...heh. let’s try this again, eh? i’m Mars, nice to _meat_ ya.” He holds out a hand as you hold back a snort. And when you shake his hand it’s the sudden sound of a whoopie cushion that causes you to jump in fright, making him double over in laughter.

Despite your brief scare, you can’t help but shoot him a mock glare as he pretends to wipe some tears from his eye socket. You playfully let out a huff and stomp into the kitchen for something to drink as he trails after you, still chuckling to himself. 

You stop to take a moment to admire the kitchen, it’s absolutely stunning- spotless marble countertops with a variety of high class appliances of all shapes and sizes. It’s like a chef's dream kitchen on crack. Mars snickers at you flabbergasted expression as he moves toward an expensive coffee maker. 

“...are ya gonna want some?” It’s the very notion of caffeine that snaps you out of your daze as you vigorously nod your head. You don’t think you could sleep after that nightmare you had…

If the figure in your dream was anything to go by, it had to be Gaster- no _bones_ about it.

You leaned against the counter top as you watched Mars start a fresh brew. You’re quick to notice how sometimes he’ll freeze, as if he’s forgotten what he was supposed to do next before slowly but suddenly continuing.

_Most likely because of the memory loss_. You wonder if he has trouble focusing on tasks rather than conversations- he seemed relatively aware when he was talking to you.

You can’t help but frown at that. He was like this because Frisk had abandoned them and then Undyne had become a cruel ruler. She’d done this to him- and to Jupiter.

_And they didn’t deserve that_.

The sound of opening cabinets jolts you from your furious thoughts as Mars searches for some mugs, you’re about to start helping when he finally finds them. He obviously pulls out two that have puns on them… Because well, he’s a _punny_ kinda guy.

Mars finally pours some coffee for both of you before handing you one of the mugs with a tight grin, “...i don’t know how you like it so…” He trails off as he sheepishly scratches at the cervical vertebrae of his neck.

You smile at him as you simply wave off his worry. “Don’t worry about it! This is fine, I can always acquaint myself with the kitchen with the help of one of the Papyrus’s or sanses. Plus a lot of sugar can make me sleepy and I don’t really want to go back to sleep…” Like a chill down your spine you shudder at the choking darkness of your nightmare and suddenly decide to take a big gulp, causing your face to involuntarily scrunch up at the bitter taste.

Mars chuckles at your reaction as he starts to head towards the living room. “...in that case let's watch something. my bro will be up in no time, he’s the one who likes to make breakfast after all.” You quickly follow after him, watching with amusement as he carefully sets his cup down on a table before moving to lazily lounge across the couch.

Holding back a laugh you join him on the couch, opting to still hold your cup so you can sip at it while you relax.

Mars shifts into a more comfortable position before fumbling around for the remote, you hold back a laugh as you easily grab it from between two of the cushions and hand it to him. He grunts as he makes a show of getting up to grab it.

You roll your eyes as a smile tugs on your lips.

The both of you settle into a comfortable silence as he turns the tv on to a random channel. It’s not long till he nods off, leaving his coffee abandoned while you sip at your own- blankly staring at the moving screen in front of you.

When you finish the bitter liquid you set the empty cup on the carpet and despite your best effort you can feel yourself beginning to doze off, the caffeine apparently having no effect on your exhaustion. It’s not long until you fall back into a deep slumber- and thankfully this time you remain dreamless.


	9. Food For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing beats the most important meal of the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long to post- I’ve been sick with the Flu. :(

The sound of clattering pans and the savory aroma of cooking bacon quickly woke you from your slumber. Your back felt stiff as all hell, though that was probably from sleeping while sitting up- you let out a small pained groan as you stretched, the bones in your back popping back into their rightful place.

This time you actually remembered where you were as you glanced beside you, only to find Mars missing. _He probably woke up as soon as breakfast started getting made._ You thought as you got to your feet, heading towards the delicious smell that was permeating from the kitchen.

It was no surprise to you to see Jupiter cooking up an absolute storm, and what looked like a whole feast at that. He skillfully broke eggs, nimbly switching between pans and skillets as he cooked a variety of morning foods such as omelets, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and other foods you couldn’t quite identify at the moment.

You were in absolute _awe_ , as you stared at this lanky skeleton making the kitchen his _bitch_.

Somehow Jupiter must’ve realized he had an audience because he suddenly whipped around to face you, a large crooked smile on his face. “HUMAN! YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE, I WASN’T SURE WHAT YOU LIKED TO EAT FOR BREAKFAST SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A LITTLE OF EVERYTHING!” 

“Y-You did this all for me?” 

It was only a day ago, maybe more when Lora had made you breakfast- and here was this absolute sweetheart making a whole damn buffet because he didn’t know what you liked.

You didn’t realize you had started crying until you were suddenly flush against a worn apron, large hands gently patting your head as you openly sobbed. “I’m Sorry Human… I Didn’t Mean To Upset You…”

Oh stars, did he think you were crying because of him?

Sniffling, you craned your head up to stare at the very concerned skeleton who was attempting to comfort you. “J-Jupe, you didn’t do a-anything wrong! It’s just that… I-It’s been some time since s-someone did something so nice for me.”

Jupiter gave you much gentler smile as he led you towards the dining room. “I Wanted To Personally Thank You For Your Kindness To Me And My Brother... AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN MAKING BREAKFAST, IT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AFTER ALL!” Seeing his enthusiasm and general kindness almost made you start crying again, but you kept yourself collected as he sat you down.

“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRINK?” 

You wiped at your eyes with the back of your hand as you smiled at him. “A cup of coffee would be great...” Another cup wouldn’t hurt- wait, you left the mug you used last night in the living room!

Jupiter noticed your sudden fluster and gave you a wide- almost mischievous grin. “DON’T WORRY HUMAN! I COLLECTED THOSE CUPS FROM THE LIVING ROOM BEFORE I STARTED BREAKFAST. LET ME GET YOUR DRINK SO THAT I MAY CONTINUE COOKING!” With a wide and overly exaggerated flourish, he quickly headed back into the kitchen.

Wait. Why did he-

“...isn’t my bro the coolest?”

The sudden deep rumbling voice behind you causes you to let out a loud rather undignified squawk as you whirled around to face the offender.

A very smug Mars was staring at you.

“Dude, you scared the shit out of me!” You crossed your arms over your chest as you gave him a glare. The skeleton merely chuckled as he took a seat beside you. 

You rolled your eyes as you turned your head to hide the rising blush on your face. How annoying!

Jupiter returned shortly after, handing you a hot cup of coffee with a small heart made of steamed milk in the middle. He gave you a small crooked smile before heading back into the kitchen. The sweetness of it all made you smile as you set it aside to cool- the drink a little too hot for your tongue at the moment. Mars seemed to eye your drink for a brief moment before shooting you a wink.

Ignoring the skeleton beside you, you decided to take a look around the room.

The room was considerably smaller than the living room but undoubtedly still large. A long dining table was the center of the room, with rows of wooden chairs spaced evenly on each side. There were minimal decorations on the table, save for a large intricate table cloth that spanned the whole thing. Overall, the room was tastefully set up with some personal touches here and there.

You had to say that these skeletons were living in a dream home. And you couldn’t deny that you were a little jealous.

A sudden noise made by Mars caused you to start, you shot a glare towards the skeleton only to find him face first on the table… Snoring. _Did he seriously fall asleep..?_

Holding back a snort, you pick up your coffee which has since cooled down and take a large sip. It’s absolutely _wonderful_ , you couldn’t think of a time you’ve ever had a better cup of coffee. You let out a pleased hum as you lean into your seat.

It doesn’t take long for your short period of bliss to be interrupted by the appearance of more skeletons. It seems as though the early birds? Early skeletons? Are emerging from their rooms, if the appearance of Boss and Black are anything to go by. The two of them quickly choose a place to sit together at the dining table.

Black briefly looks around the room until his gaze finally settles on you and his features suddenly shift into an angry scowl, “WHY IS THIS ANIMAL AT THE TABLE?” You let a sigh as you fight to reign in your irritation. What had you done to piss him off?!

Boss places a hand on Black’s shoulder and the smaller skeleton bristles under his touch. “CALM YOURSELF, _LORD_. NOW’S NOT THE TIME TO BE THREATENING THE HUMAN.” Black seems to consider Boss’s words for a moment before scoffing, “She’s Not Worth My Time Anyway!” You can’t help but wonder what his fucking problem is as the two start chatting.

The sudden appearance of Vanilla and Blue distracts you from Black’s bitchy behavior. “GOOD MORNING HUMAN!” “MORNING (Y/N)!” You give them both a large smile and a wave. “Good morning Vanilla, good morning Blue!” As if to rub salt on Blacks nonexistent wound, you decide to address him and Boss. “Also good morning to you too, Boss and _Black_.” The small edgy skeleton simply huffs as he turns away from you, while Boss gives a semi-polite greeting back.

Gradually the rest of the skeletons make their way into the dining room, seating themselves beside their respective brothers. The lazier skeletons look practically dead in their seats, if their slumped posture is anything to go by though they do at least acknowledge your presence. All except for Stretch, who shoots you a glare when Blue isn’t paying attention.

You have no idea what you did to get on Black’s and Stretch’s bad side.

It doesn’t take long after everyone is seated and settled for Jupiter to return with heaping plates of food, the other skeletons seem to be surprised, not at the amount- but at the variety. Mars perks up from his sleep immediately as the table is topped with every kind of breakfast dish imaginable. Your mouth waters at the smell, and look of the food- it looks _so good_.

Once everything is placed on the table, Jupiter gives the go ahead once he seats himself beside you. And everyone begins digging in.

You look at the skeleton beside you in awe, and admiration. “Jupiter… This looks- amazing! Thank you so much for cooking!” He gives you a wide crooked smile as his cheeks flush a deep orange. “O-OF COURSE, (Y/N). THE FANTASTIC JUPITER HAD TO PREPARE A MEAL THAT YOU’D ENJOY!” 

With a large smile to the sweetest skeleton of the bunch you take a small helping of each plate before digging in. And of course, it tastes absolutely amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly excited for the next chapter- it’s gonna feature my favorite duo!
> 
> The terrible Boss and the flirty Red!


	10. Shop Till You Drop (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense breakfast, you and the Underfell bro’s decide to get some shopping done.

As breakfast continues Jupiter excitedly points out the dishes you’ve yet to try, and eventually, you have to politely tell the skeleton that you’re going to get sick if you eat too much in order to get him to stop- not that you mind him being so animated. With the whole day still ahead of you, you decide to ask if Jupiter has any plans for the day.

“WELL, I PLAN TO TEND TO THE GARDEN! I’D ASK YOU TO JOIN ME BUT I DON’T THINK YOU HAVE ANY SPARE CLOTHES TO CHANGE INTO… IT IS DIRTY WORK AFTER ALL!” Looking down at your clothes you frown slightly, you hadn't even thought about that.

Shit- the realization that you didn’t even have your wallet was certainly depressing. Had every possession you’d had on you suddenly disappear when you somehow wound up in the basement? How the hell were you supposed to get new clothes without it? It wasn’t like you could exactly ask Russ or Stretch to borrow their clothes for a while...

As if sensing your internal dilemma Boss was the first one to speak up. “IT IS MY TURN TO SHOP FOR GROCERIES TODAY, I COULD TAKE THE HUMAN TO ACQUIRE THEIR- _ACCESSORIES_.” He said addressing the whole table for their input.

Red snapped his gaze away from his messy plate towards your direction, his singular golden tooth glinting in the light as he leered at you. “...i'm wit' Boss, it'd be easiuh for dollface here tuh come wit' us- aftuh all, we could get tuh know each other better...” Opening his sharp mouth, a red semi-translucent tongue slithered out and dragged itself over his pointed canines while you watched on in a mix of curiosity and disgust.

Boss quickly put an end to that by smacking him upside the head. “HAVE SOME TABLE MANNERS YOU ANIMAL.” Red turned to growl at his taller brother but his brother's withering look was enough to silence him.

Suddenly Vanilla cleared his throat, causing the somewhat awkward tension that had gathered at the table to dissipate- considering none of the others wanted to speak up as they shoveled food into the black voids of their mouths.

Not that you could blame them.

“WOWIE- THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA BOSS!” Vanilla suddenly said as Blue quickly sat up, the smaller skeleton gesturing towards you.“THEN I’D LIKE TO BE THE ONE TO TAKE THE HUMAN FURNITURE SHOPPING!” Stretch shot his brother a worried look that was either ignored or missed as Blue struck a pose.

“uh bro i don’t think-”

“I think that’s a great idea Blue!” You blurted, causing the smaller skeletons blue pupils to morph into those signature stars while Stretch slumped in his seat, giving you a dirty look that you were sure promised murder in the near future.

The screeching of a chair scraping against a wooden floor got everyone's attention as Black made a show of getting up with his plate and leaving the room, of course, Russ shortly got up to follow after him albeit much more quietly.

With a small sigh, you grabbed your own plate and made the attempt to follow suit. If he was going to be such an ass, you may as well find out why. But you were stopped by the appearance of Classic.  
  
  
"hey, uh... kiddo? why don't i take your plate and you let me talk to him eh?" You weren't sure if he was doing this out of genuine concern or if he was trying to prevent an encounter between you and Black, not that you could blame his concern. If Black said anything more to you, you'd probably shove his whole skeletal arm up his nonexistent ass.

  
With some reluctance, you finally handed over your dirty plate to the big-boned skeleton monster. Classic briefly looked relieved at your decision before he suddenly ported away with the dishes in hand, it startled you just a bit but you were sure that with some time you'd probably get used to it.

Resisting the urge to follow him you take a deep breath and return your gaze towards the table, to find most of the skeletons strangely focused on their plates, except for Boss, Red, Stretch, Blue, and Mars, who are actively staring at you. Before you even have the chance to react, Boss suddenly speaks up.

"WE WILL BE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES, I'M SURE THAT'S ENOUGH TIME FOR YOU TO 'GET READY?' NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING CLEAN FOR YOU TO GET CHANGED INTO." Shrugging off the minor insult you nod, "I'll grab my shoes and meet you in the living room?"

  
Boss simply hums in response as he turns to his sharp gaze towards his brother, who, as usual, was purposely being a nuisance to annoy him.

Probably to cheer you up.

Hiding an amused smile you head towards the stairs, waving your goodbye to the others.

* * *

Boss and Red were already in the living room by the time you'd arrived, apparently, the others had either left for work or were off doing their own thing. Boss had been tapping his foot impatiently while Red simply lounged on the couch fiddling with his phone, something of which you couldn't help but feel a little jealous about. Your phone had somehow vanished in thin air when you'd shown up here.

As soon as Boss noticed you he let out a long exaggerated sigh, "FINALLY YOU SHOW UP HUMAN! IT'S BEEN NEARLY ELEVEN MINUTES NOW." You have to restrain a laugh when you see Red roll his eyes. 

  
  
He doesn't give you the chance to speak or even make up an excuse because he's already grabbed a hold of both yours and Red's arms to which he starts dragging the both of you out the door and towards his car, which to no surprise to you- is a really fucking nice car. He lets you both go when it comes in sight, Red grumbles and swears under his breath, rubbing at his arm while you take time to appreciate the beauty of the car before you. It's an old black Lamborghini, and clearly well cared for if it's shine is anything to go by.  
  
Boss seems to notice your stare as he unlocks the vehicle, as your gaze pulled away from the car when you notice him striking a rather ridiculous pose. "I SEE YOU'RE A WOMEN OF CLASS, DEAR HUMAN!"  
  
"Hell yeah! This is an Espada, right? You've must've taken such good care of this because it looks amazing!" While you praise the skeleton's handiwork his cheekbones seem to momentarily flush just before his brother Red lets out a long whistle. "yuh seem tuh really know your stuff sweets. yuh some kinda car expert, or what?"   
  
As you open the door to the back seat you gently shake your head. "Nah. I just like old cars. My dad he-" You're just about to explain more when you pause, several thoughts dawning on you. Shit. You didn't even think about how you're parents would be handling your sudden disappearance.  
  
Swallowing the lump forming in your throat you continue, "My dad, uh, he used to own a really old car- a definite junker. Roll down windows and everything, but he used to talk about seeing cars like these as a kid. He had the hope of being able to finally own one when he got older..." _But it never really happened_. Your thoughts finish off for you.  
  
You're extremely thankful when Boss and Red don't pry nor stare at you for answers, as you all settle into your respective seats.

In a desperate attempt to move the conversation along, and away from yourself you decide to ask Boss more about the car. Apparently he'd found it sitting in front of someone's yard with a 'For Sale' sign taped to the windshield on the inside, it'd been a piece of junk but he thought he'd be able to fix it up. Well, getting professionals and Red to fix it up. It cost a pretty penny but it was worth it when he finally saw it restored.

The idea of Boss standing over Red while he attempted to patch an oil leak had you chuckling to yourself, much to Red's annoyance.

Before you have the chance to ask if you’re anywhere close to your destination, Boss vaguely gestures towards the right where you see a relatively large building. "FINALLY, WE’RE HERE. THE FIRST PLACE WE'RE STOPPING AT DEAR HUMAN IS HIGH PEAKS MALL, THE BEST MALL IN EBOTT! “ You can feel your stomach drop when you catch sight of the parking lot, it looks almost as big as a theme park.

How in the absolute hell are you going to be able to get in?

Red seems to find some sort of amusement in your expression because he simply laughs. “ay, dun worry doll face. we’ll get cha in there alright.” You shoot him a somewhat confused expression and he simply winks at you, though if you had to guess... He's probably going to use magic.  
  
Despite your initial concerns about the mall being too busy, Boss seems to find a place to park relatively easily despite the crowded parking lot. As soon as you're out of the car, Red gently tugs you towards him and quickly loops his arm around you. Boss, on the other hand, looks mildly uncomfortable with Red even holding his hand but you pretend not to notice to save him some dignity.

Red quickly shot you a small smirk, “hold on sweetheart.” He ‘warned’ before porting the three of you away.

* * *

  
The best way you could describe it- was it felt like your very atoms were being pulled in every direction. The strongest pulling sensation seemed to emanate from your chest, where you assumed your soul rested.

The whole thing only lasted a few seconds but it felt so much longer.

You were sure that if Red hadn’t been holding onto you so tightly that you would’ve probably drift off into the inky blackness that surrounded the three of you.

For a singular moment you could’ve sworn you saw a pair of eyes, staring opposite from you...


	11. Shop Till You Drop (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly Boss is rather kind to you. Unsurprisingly Red is a bit of an ass. Either way, you get some shopping done and enjoy being in a monster-filled world.

It only took a second to realize that you were no longer staring into what looked like the endless void but now we’re in fact staring at what appeared to be the entrance to the mall.

You were just about to ask Red and Boss if either of them had seen the strange eyes while the three of you had been porting but upon seeing how worn out Red was, the question was immediately dropped.

Boss seemed pretty concerned about his brother, which wasn’t a comforting thing to see. Considering how they ‘normally’ treated each other.

”Are You Alright Sans?”

Red simply shrugged off his brother's worries as he wiped the sweat from his brow? You weren’t quite sure how that worked.

”I’m fine boss... jus rough with three people. you gotta start training again, i swear.” Boss frowned at the implication as he straightened up, immediately turning his back to Red as if he hadn’t just fretted over him seconds ago.

”IF ANYONE NEEDS TO WORK ON THEIR WEIGHT IT’S YOU, SANS. BUT NEVER MIND THAT- WE’RE HERE.”  
  
Red just growled, apparently still recovering from the porting given the lack of an insult. You had the feeling that Red had been lying about his exhaustion being from porting the three of you- but you knew too little about how porting even worked (especially how magic worked) to really say anything.

“So, what kind of shops does this place have? I’m honestly just going to look for comfy but relatively cheap clothes.” You hoped adverting the attention from Red would clear up the tension a bit.

Boss quickly snapped his head towards you, his expression looking downright offended as if you’d just drowned his cat. “NONSENSE! THOSE ‘ORIGINAL’ VERSIONS OF US HAVE PLENTY OF G TO THROW AROUND. I’M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU WASTE THEIR MONEY ON DRESSING YOURSELF LIKE A HOOLIGAN!” He vaguely gestured towards your current outfit as Red simply snickered. You had a feeling that this was going to be like you were shopping for clothes with an overbearing mother... Not a great sign.

Before you had the chance to argue or even start ripping into Boss’s outfit, he’d already taken your hand and started tugging you into the mall.

Red seemed to appreciate you being the center of his brother’s antics for a change, but you swore you’d turn the tables sometime today.

* * *

You assumed Boss would start small, maybe work up to the more expensive clothing- try on some pants and blouses. That sort of thing.

But as he weaved through the crowds of shoppers with you, it didn’t take long to realize that was not going to be the case when he finally stopped in front of a lavish storefront. Mannequins dressed in fine jewelry and silk dresses adorned the front windows of the shop.

If Boss was going to be the one playing dress-up, it was going to be a special version of Hell catered specifically for you.

Boss seemed absolutely thrilled as he pulled you inside, you’d looked behind yourself in an attempt to plead with Red to save you but the asshole had already disappeared. It seems this wasn’t his ideal place either or he needed a second to recover- either way, _fuck him_.

You quickly steeled yourself by basically refusing to move another inch within the store, much like a dramatic toddler when they don’t get their way. 

It wasn’t like you were causing a scene, but you were definitely annoying Boss if the look of irritation he gave you said anything as he slowly turned towards you.

”Look Boss, I appreciate you wanting me to try on the more lavish clothes but this isn’t really my style, and-“ You trailed off when his whole face morphed into what you would call a skeletal puppy face, this jerk was going to attempt to guilt-trip you!

Boss gave a dramatic sigh and finally released the iron grip on you, “I Suppose We May Shop Wherever You Want To...”

He cannot be serious. _Is this what Papyrus’s do? An inherent puppy-like trait?_

You were weighing your options. Boss, so far, had seemed to flip flop from hating your guts to seemingly tolerating you within a day or so, and Red would probably be more willing to befriend someone who was at the very least nice to his brother or willing put up with some of his antics. The other skeletons were unknown territory for the most part.

”Okay. I’ll try on THREE dresses, no more than that AND I get to pick the next store we shop at.”

Boss didn’t even have to think longer than a second before readily agreeing, and with renewed vigor began dragging you towards a rack of what looked like- fancy evening dresses. The kind of dresses you’d wear to a classy dinner or a nice cocktail bar. Again, not really your style but you could appreciate craftsmanship when you saw it.

His gaze seemed to view the dresses with certain scrutiny as he shifted through them, sometimes taking one off the rack to hold them against you as if deciding which colors and styles suited you best.

You stood somewhat awkwardly off to the side as he looked through various racks and shelves until finally, an employee wandered by, asking if either of you need assistance. Boss straightened immediately, a few dresses laid in the crook of his elbow as he gestured towards you.

”We’re Looking For Something More Suited For A Formal Dinner... Perhaps Even A Gala.”

The employee informed the two of you that getting your measurement first would be the best way to start so that you had the option to either buy a dress that matched your fitting or get a custom fit. Boss seemed in favor of getting all three dresses custom done, so they’d fit your form perfectly.

You simply went along with what he wanted, more so to appease him rather than anything else.

After the measurements, the employee guided Boss through the design options and various potential colors. He eventually settled on a sleek black dress, a flowery white gown, and a comfortable but stylish dress in your favorite color.

Boss certainly had taste, you’d admit that much. And despite his nickname, he wasn’t overly pushy, in fact, he allowed you to have the final say. There wasn’t anything wrong with his choices so you opted to just give the employee the go-ahead.

”finally. i thought you an Boss were gonna be here all day!” The sudden reappearance of Red caused both you and the employee to jump. Despite the scare to you, Boss didn’t look at all surprised, just severely annoyed.

After Boss had paid for the dresses, the employee folded them and tucked them away into laced up boxes before gently handing them over. The skeleton carefully tucked them under his arm before practically herding Red and you out of the store.

Boss seemed to pull a phone out of nowhere with his free hand, his scowl somehow deepening when as he appeared to check the time. “Hmm... I’ve Spent Too Much Time Dawdling. RED- KEEP AN EYE ON THE HUMAN AND DON’T CAUSE TOO MUCH TROUBLE, I HAVE SOME ERRANDS TO FINISH.” 

He gave his brother a sharp glare, though as he turned to you his face softened slightly, he gave you a curt nod before suddenly just striding away. You were a little confused but you supposed he needed to do some shopping of his own. That left you with Red who turned to you with a lecherous grin,

”I suppose it’s my turn to choose where we shop next.. after all, it’s only fair.”

You could only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through Red’s head. A part of you was tempted to tell him to fuck off, but he was the only other one with actual money to purchase clothing besides Boss. “Look. You can pick out a CLOTHING store to visit, as long as it isn’t a lingerie store.”

Red seemed to grumble at that as he stuffed his hands in his thick jacket, “hmph. you’re no fun sweetheart.” He seemed to take a moment to think, eye-lights scanning the stores before settling on one.

As his grin grew you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, what store could he have thought of that could’ve possibly warranted this reaction?

”alright. I got it. let’s go there.”

It took you a moment to find the store he’d settled on and for a second you were confused, Spencer’s wasn’t so bad! It was where you got most of your graphic tees anyway. But after a few seconds, you realized, the back of the store had plenty of... Sexual items.

You were damn well tempted to tell him no and ask another pair of skellies to take you shopping another time, but you couldn’t just back down. Red was going to have to try a lot harder than this if he wanted to get under your skin.

Despite your initial reservations, Red was behaving himself quite well- for being Red anyways. You had to admit, this shopping trip wasn't a total bust so far. Scoring three very lovely dresses, and what would soon be a plethora of graphic shirts. All was calm.

For a few minutes at least.

It didn't take long for Red to start checking out the various... Explicit items in the store. Thankfully, he didn’t approach you with them and didn’t even attempt to sneak any in the pile of shirts you'd started to gather. You were extremely suspicious, and had he not been the one currently holding the credit card, you'd probably be attempting to get him kicked out of the store. It wasn't until you had at least two weeks' worth of shirts that you headed towards check-out, slowly but neatly putting away any unwanted items from your pile. As you wandered the store placing back the last few things you’d decided not to get, you stumbled across a rather funny mug.  
  
It depicted a skeleton with its hips jutted forward with the wording, 'BONE ME'.

You imagined a lot of the skeletons in the house would get a kick out of it so you nabbed it before finally heading over to Red. The stocky skeleton seemed to be checking out a small shelf of candy thongs, which didn’t exactly surprise you.

”Hey, pervert. Got the stuff I wanna buy all sorted out.” Red only snorted at the jab as he followed you to the counter, your eyes narrowed slightly at the lack of a real response.

As soon as the employee began ringing up your items you felt something akin to a hand settle on your waist, the touch caused you to startle and you immediately turned to glare at Red who didn’t even glance at you. Before you had the chance to say anything he flopped a giant dildo on the counter.

”that'll be for me and my sweetheart here~”

You could FEEL your jaw drop to the floor, as Red finally turned to you with the smuggest look you’d ever seen on a person. The employee didn’t look too bothered just uncomfortable, and you were lucky enough just to shake your head ‘no’ when they asked if you seriously wanted the item.

When the two of you finally left the store, Red burst out laughing while you flushed in embarrassment. You were sure your face was hot enough to cook an egg.   
  
“HEHE. oh, you should’ve seen your FACE, made the whole trip worth it.”

For the rest of the time, you tried to ignore Red, no matter what hi-jinks he tried to pull if only to annoy him. You were pretty successful in pretending that he absolutely didn’t exist. It wasn’t until you were in the final store of your trip, collecting various soaps and shampoos that he had gotten somewhat tired of your lack of a response.

As you looked at some perfume, Red insistently tugged on the hem of your shirt. “c’mon sweetheart, don’t ignore me...”

You gave a small sigh while attempting to hide a smile, “What do you want?”

"Just look at me.”

After a moment you finally gave in and looked at him, you had to stifle a laugh at what you saw. You suppose in an attempt to make you feel better he’d somehow acquired some wonderful fake lashes, “well, don’t I look ravishing?” Red’s golden tooth seemed to glint in the light as he grinned, pretending to bat his ‘lashes’ at you.

Despite getting quite the kick out of it you turned to face him fully, dropping your smile to frown at him, ”In all seriousness though, if you EVER, embarrass me like that again I swear to god I will drop kick you down the escalator.” You warned him.

Red stuffed his hands into his jacket before huffing, ”jeez you’re like a smaller Boss... but I get it.” Overall, he seemed pretty pleased with your reaction towards his new ‘look’.

Even after several hours had passed, Red was still rocking some large lashes. You were sure that he'd totally forgotten that he'd even put them on as you both navigated the busy mall and wandered through several stores. After you were sure you’d gotten absolutely everything that was necessary such as clothes, hygiene products, and various other important items. Red had messaged Boss telling him to meet the two of you by the entrance to the mall, as it was about time to head back. 

As the two of you made y’all’s way through the packed mall, you got to really experience and soak in human and monster interaction. Monsters were absolutely fascinating, even just accidentally bumping into them was a treat, they were so polite and so willing to talk about almost anything- so long as they weren’t busy of course. You had to admit that Boss and Red bringing you here was amazing.

Upon reaching the outside of the mall, you noticed Boss’s car waiting for the two of you. As soon as Boss noticed the two of you he stepped out of the car to quickly relieve you of your shopping bags. (You didn’t miss the fact that he ignored the bags in Red’s hands, much to his brother’s annoyance). As he put the bags away you noticed that he’d gone grocery shopping if the large amount of food in the trunk told you anything, and suddenly his departure earlier made sense.

He’d left the two of you to shop in case you’d stayed late so it would give him time to get groceries for the house.

“Boss? are we heading back to the house now?”

Red leaned against the car just as his brother looked up from the shopping bags, perhaps to give him some sort of affirmation or maybe to simply berate him. But as he went to speak Boss’s face suddenly morphed into that of displeasure as he looked at Red. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR FACE?” It was at this moment that Red seemed to finally realize that he was indeed still wearing those fake lashes he’d popped on earlier. You let out a snort as he quickly scrambled to take them off. “U-Uh. nothing bro!” Red seemed to be practically sweating bullets.

Boss seemed to raise a bony brow at this before scoffing. “Whatever It Is. Keep Me Out Of It!” At that he quickly slammed the trunk closed, signaling that it was about time to depart.


End file.
